Safety to persons and property is of paramount importance when a person is learning to drive. An inexperienced driver, such as a driving student, often does not have the skills to adeptly maneuver a vehicle, especially when parking. A student driver's lack of driving skills poses a threat to others and property as the student learns to drive. Driving aides facilitate a student driver's learning and promote safety. For instance, when parking a vehicle or maneuvering it in a confined space, a student driver would benefit from a marker or other delineation of the sides of the vehicle to serve as a guide. Driving aides are available in the market comprising poles which are mounted on the front or front corners of a vehicle. A problem with these existing driving aides, is that they are not readily installable, removable or transportable. The foregoing characteristics are especially beneficial when the student driver uses his or her own vehicle during a driving lesson. What is needed in the field of driver training, is an aide which marks the sides of a vehicle that is both easy to install and remove, and is readily transportable.